In one type of coordinate measuring machine, the surface of a workpiece is scanned with a probe. After the scan, a three dimensional profile of the workpiece is provided. In one type of scanning probe, the workpiece is directly measured by touching a mechanical contact of the probe to various points along the workpiece surface. In some cases, the mechanical contact is a ball.
In other coordinate measuring machines, an optical probe is utilized which measures the workpiece without making physical contact with the surface. Certain optical probes utilize light points (such as triangulation probes), as well as mostly so-called video probes, which comprise video cameras which detect a greater portion of the workpiece surface. In some systems, the coordinates of the geometric elements of the workpiece are determined via image processing software.
Certain “combined” coordinate measuring machines that use both optical and mechanical measuring are also known. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,951. The described apparatus has two spindles, one that carries the mechanical probe, and one that holds a video camera having a beam path into which a laser probe is simultaneously reflected for making measurements in the Z-coordinate, that is, along the optical axis of the video camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,666 describes an optical coordinate measuring machine wherein an optical touch probe of the device has a first target on the distal end thereof, on the contact element of a standard probe. The standard probe is mounted to a video camera to image the target on the camera. Movement and position of the target in the X and Y coordinates is indicated by the machine's computer image processing system. A second target is mounted to the proximal end of the probe and indicates movement and position in the Z coordinate. The second target may obscure a photo detector, but preferably is parfocused on the camera by a light beam parallel to the X, Y plane. Preferably there are two second targets illuminated by orthogonal beams parallel to the X, Y plane. Rotation around the Z axis then may be calculated by the computer when star probes are used. Auto changing racks are also disclosed for holding multiple probes, a probe holder, and lenses for selective mounting on the camera.
Measuring probes are frequently interchangeably attached to coordinate measuring machines by various “probe heads”. At present, Renishaw™ probes heads are the most commonly used for certain applications in the industry. These probes heads are manufactured by Renishaw Metrology Limited in Gloucestershire, United Kingdom. While Renishaw type probe head systems are the most commonly used in the industry, certain machine vision type technologies are not easily incorporated into Renishaw type systems. Furthermore, attempts to upgrade an existing Renishaw type system to one with more advanced capabilities (e.g. certain machine vision type technologies) can entail significant costs and/or inconvenience. For example, certain machine vision type technologies adapted to a Renishaw type probe head system may lack desirable features, lack a desirable level of controllability, and/or lack the capacity for being automatically interchangeable with other types of probes that may be interfaced to the Renishaw type probe head system. One particular issue with regard to using Renishaw type probe head systems, is that the existing connections between the machines and the probes contain a limited number of wired connections, which essentially forms a “bottleneck” which makes it difficult to add additional technologies and/or features to a compatible probe, due to the lack of physical wires for carrying a desirable number of control and data signals.
The present invention is directed to providing an apparatus that overcomes the foregoing and other disadvantages. More specifically, a non-contact probe control interface is provided which allows more advanced measuring capabilities and functions to be used with an existing probe head system (e.g. a Renishaw type system), or a probe head system that provides a limited number of wired connections.